


100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #42 -- One catches the other masturbating

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 100 Kinks of Darkpilot [42]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Caught, M/M, Masturbation, caught masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben comforts Poe on one of his missions.





	100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #42 -- One catches the other masturbating

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
It was one of those missions where Poe missed his husband. He could survive, yes, but at the same time, it was never easy being separated from your husband, wondering what he was doing, where he was, in a time of war.

It was when Poe finally got some time to himself that he trailed his hands over his nipples, his belly, until he eventually got to his still-zipped pants and his very needy cock.

Poe unzipped his pants, freeing his aching cock from his pants even as he began to stroke. It was easy to imagine that Ben was touching him, Ben was loving him, that Ben was giving him everything he needed. Jess was asleep, thank the stars, as was Snap and the others, so at least they wouldn’t have to wake up to their Commander masturbating. Poe hoped. Stars, how he wished Ben were here on one of those missions. Just to feel his touch...

“Ben,” he murmured, even as the pleasure continued to build. “Oh, Ben...”

_I thought I heard my name._

Ben’s voice, faintly amused. Poe stopped.

“Ben.” Poe’s voice could barely hide his longing in that moment even as Ben spoke.

_Touch yourself for me. Continue._

Poe did, and he could practically feel Ben’s reverence over the act, even as he bit his lip to suppress moans and keens at just how good it felt. Ben’s voice was his guide, Ben’s voice was akin to having his actual, physical touch be there.

This was Ben’s voice, his touch. This was the pleasure they both felt even as Ben guided him. And when Poe came, finally, he was biting his lip and whimpering and keening and husking out Ben’s name.

Poe tucked his now limp cock back into his underwear and pulled up his pants and zipped them before heading back to the camp. He slumped in his bed, sated, only wishing that he could see Ben again and hold him.

_How do you feel?_

_Good, but stars, I miss you so much. I can’t wait to be with you again._

_Same here. Get some rest, Poe. I’ll see you soon. I love you so much._

_I know._ Poe closed his eyes. _I love you too._

 


End file.
